paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Clover
Clover is an Irish Burglar and former apprentice of Hoxton. She was released in her eponymous DLC on the 16th of December along with her signature weapons, the Queen's Wrath and Clover´s Shillelagh. Clover is the first playable female heister to date. Background ''History'' Clover grew up in a rough house in a rough part of town into a traditional fighter's family, her ancestors have fought in wars for generations and the female heister is fiercely dedicated to her heritage. The mask she now wears, as well as the name she goes by, Clover, is her own symbol of luck and a way of expressing her Irish pride. ''Prior to PAYDAY 2'' Clover was once an apprentice of Hoxton, whom she tried to "pull the Pigeon Drop" on at an unspecified time in the past, "just a day off the Holyhead ferry". He had anticipated this, however, and quickly outmatched the then-inexperienced Clover, though instead of taking out the young woman, he decided to take her under his wings and taught her everything he knew. Soon after, they were everywhere, grifting across the UK and pulling off so many jobs that the female heister soon was able to hold on her own. After a long period of heisting, Clover decided to go solo, and drove off on Hoxton with a lorry full of Territorial Army L-95’s, though not before wagging her two fingers at him (a British insult) and leaving him to fend for himself. The Englishman contemplated killing her right then and there, but ultimately decided to let her go, figuring that she'd do alright and was proud that he'd taught her well. Selling the shipment to Libyan rebels, Clover kept one of the rifles as her signature weapon to remind her of that fateful day, and of her first teacher. And now, their paths have crossed again... Behind the Scenes Clover was originally going to be voiced by Scottish actress Séainín Brennan, as mentioned by Overkill developer Almir Listo on reddit. Probably as a correction and reference to the character's Irish nationality, Irish actress Aoife Duffin was chosen instead. According to Simon Viklund, Duffin will provide the voice for Clover, while Brennan will be providing the voice acting for a different role.https://twitter.com/SimonViklund/status/539827609983807488 Trivia * Clover was released alongside "The Diamond", the fourth heist to be offered by The Dentist. ** She is the narrator of the heist's trailer.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6eaK60YLCGU&list=UUssdZ293BU5UBeTerxh0oiw * Clover gave herself the nickname. Apparently she's been using it for a long while as she was already calling herself that on the day she met Hoxton. * Clover is presumably younger than Hoxton and is likely in her mid-20s to early 30s, as the male heister mentioned in his flashback of her that he met a young Clover a few years before the events of the first game, and became her mentor for an unspecified period of time until their separation. * The addition of Clover will make her the first female heister in the series. * Clover both fears and hates the act of wearing a mask. Ironically, the mask she now wears is the representation of the very things that made her dread donning it in the first place: fear and weakness. * She is refered to in the internal files as "female_1" * Her given alias of Clover might be a nod to her Irish nationality, as the clover leaf, officially called a Shamrock in Ireland, is the national symbol of the country itself. * Clover was foreshadowed during Crime Fest, again during the Halloween 2014 event and then lastly during the Christmas 2014 event before her release. ** Her mask is present on the Halloween website, and her name was briefly present there but quickly removed. ** In the 2014 Christmas trailer, Clover appears and sings the part for the 11th day ("On the eleventh day of Christmas Payday gave to- Fuck! Eleven doors to lockpick!"). Her voice in the Christmas video also sounds younger and significantly higher in pitch compared to her singing in the Female Heister trailer. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjnJk5V9nSM&list=UUssdZ293BU5UBeTerxh0oiw ** Clover appeared prior to her release yet again in the art on the Gage Historical Pack website. *** Clover has no tie, as seen on the DLC's splash card. * Clover is the sixth heister to be developed in-house by Overkill Software (John Wick isn't included, because he was part of a cross-promotion and not an originally created heister). * Clover is the first purchasable heister in the series. * As with previous new members, Clover has been added into the crew by one of the original four members, in this case, Hoxton (Houston was recruited by Dallas, John Wick was recruited by Chains) * Clover is currently the youngest heister. Gallery Clover.png|Clover with her mask, as shown on her introduction page. CloverPD2.jpg|Clover in the Female Heister trailer. External Links Announcement Page References Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Clover Character Pack (DLC)